Unbreakable Bonds
by KateCullen14
Summary: One moment can affect your whole life and not just for you for everyone around you. The Swans, Cullens and Hales have all been best friends since they can remember, and are about to go through the dramas of high school. Join them for the joy, pain and drama these six teenagers will go through and their relationships grow even stronger... (All Human) (Sequel Planned) please review
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bpov

'Come on, we have to get to class' I managed to get out as my boyfriend started planting kisses on my neck as we were pressed against his Volvo.

'Oi Edward stop kissing my little sister' Emmett bellowed across the parking lot, I immediately blushed as Edward pulled away chuckling. We looked to see the rest of our friends walking towards the entrance hand in hand with their partner.

You see I am Isabella Swan and my big brother is Emmett Swan, we have lived in forks our entire life with our Dad as our mum moved away when we were eight and got remarried two years later. We see her during the holidays. Emmett's girlfriend is Rosalie Hale who is one of the most beautiful girls I have met; she has a twin brother called Jasper. Jasper's girlfriend is my other best friend Alice Cullen who reminds everyone of a pixie, with her petite frame and short black haircut. Alice was adopted at a young age by the Cullen's who already had a son. Which brings me round to my Greek god liked boyfriend Edward. He has bronze hair and these gorgeous emerald green eyes, which was one of the reasons that made me fall in love with him. We had been together since we were fifteen and were always good friends before that. We have all been best friends since we first met Rosalie in Jasper in kindergarten and when the Cullen's moved two years later. Were now all in our junior year, apart from Emmett who is a senior, we find it sad how he will be going off to college a year earlier than us and that he will be away from his 'Rosie' and her 'Emmie Bear' and Emmett complains about me and Edward.

Edward took my hand as we head towards the school wondering what we had in store for this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

Forks Highs cafeteria was as busy as ever, packed with all the different range of students. We sat at our usual table talking over our plans for the week.

'So guys apparently there is a party next weekend and I think we should all go' Said Alice in her chirpy voice.

'We have been back at school not even a day and there is already a party' chuckled Rosalie

'Well so is everyone in?' we all nodded

'I want to take you somewhere tonight' Edward leaned and whispered in my ear

'Okay, what do you have in mind?'

'That's a surprise' as he smiled his crooked smile, 'Ugh I hate surprises' I mumbled 'I know, but you'll like this one' He leaned down and kissed me, that made me feel all hot and alive.

'Ugh will you to stop, I don't want to see my sister and best friend kissing' as he covered his eyes, while everyone laughed.

'well how do you think I feel when I see my big brother and best friend kissing huh' I snapped back at him

'Touche sis'

By the end of the day Edward had dropped me off back home, while Emmett was probably attempting to drop Rosalie off but was having a make out session in the back of his jeep.

'I'll pick you up at around half six'

'Okay' I leaned across and kissed him before getting out the car and waving.

I walked into the house and saw that my dad was not home yet, I took a snack upstairs and tried to come up with an outfit for tonight.

I decided on a bodycon dress to the knee with my black leather jacket, curling my hair an applying eye line and a bit more makeup. I walked downstairs to see my Dad and Emmett eating dinner and talking,

'Wow look at Bells, dressing to impress Eddie boy tonight' Emmett winked at me, I poked my tongue out at him being my immature self. The doorbell rang, saved by the bell said my inner thought. I opened up the door to be greeted by my handsome boyfriend dressed in jeans and a shirt looking amazing.

'Hey'

'You look beautiful' I blushed 'Thank you, you're not too bad yourself I replied. I said goodbye and we made our way towards his car.

'So your still not going to tell me where were going' he smiled 'Nope' He leaned forth and turned his CD on, turning on Edwards favourite Claire de Lune.

He took my hand and placed a kiss as we head out of town, we came to a set of red traffic lights when Edward stopped the car. Edward turned to say something when we felt something crash into the back of us throwing us forward. Edward turned to ask me if I was alright when his eyes widened in horror, realising we were in the middle of the traffic. I slowly turned and all I saw was the bright yellow lights heading towards us before I saw black.

**Please Review and Tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Epov

As I came around my body was aching all over, all I could see was bits of smashed up glass. One thought came to my mind Bella! I looked next to me to see my love unconscious and her body in a fatal position. 'Bella, Bella please wake up!' I leaned across chocking back on my sobs the pain I was feeling now was nothing compared to what I felt from seeing her like this. The truck had crushed into her side, trapping her. 'Bella love, please, you need to wake up, you can't leave me'. I leant across and felt for a pulse it was faint but there, 'come on stay with me'.

I heard someone walking round and calling for us.

'hello, are you okay i am so sorry' The driver of the truck was coming round, I tried to make myself be angry at him but the person behind was what caused this.

'Please help us, my girlfriend, please call an ambulance' I could feel myself becoming weaker, but I had to stay strong for Bella, but my eyes started to close.

My eyes opened to the bright light, I looked around and took in my surroundings, my mother sitting beside me with tears in her eyes.

'Edward, oh sweetie your awake, you're going to be okay it's alright' She mumbled as she tried to comfort me while trying to find a non painful place to place her hands.

'Mum, where's Bella?' I had to know, Mums eyes filled with even more tears. No, No she can't be.

'She's alive honey, but, but she's in a bad way' she choked out on her own sobs.

'How bad?' My Bella, she has to be alright, my own tears fell down my face. This is all my fault we didn't have to go out tonight, if I had just let her drive or not suggested the idea this wouldnt be happending.

'Edward she's in a coma, their not sure if she'll wake up' No. I went numb I could hear my mum in the background trying to talk to me I also started to feel aware of other people in the room but I couldnt focus. My Bella, my sweet, beautiful innocent Bella was in a coma. I came around, 'I want to see her'

My Dad, sister and Jasper were now here aswell, but my dad answered 'You need to rest son you have a couple of broken ribs, a fractured wrist and some cuts and bruises, there's not much you can do at the moment..' I interupted him 'I need to see her I wont be able to rest Dad until I do' My Dad being the doctor he was, being stuck between giving his son what he wanted or his proffesion, I saw him give in.

He sighed 'I'll bring a wheel chair round' as he walked out. Alice came closser while Jasper was holding her close, I could see that she had been crying with the tears still falling down her face. 'Alice, how bad is it' I could feel the tears coming again, she took my hand 'Emmett, Rose and Charlie are with her. Its just that Edward, their not sure about the full results of her injuries until she wakes up' I felt confused what did she mean, 'Edward her spine was severly crushed, she might need to learn to umm' No. 'Alice please dont say it' I couldnt come to terms with it, Bella she was always full of live she would walk again.

'I am sorry I should have let Dad tell you' She mumbled 'No thank you for being honest with me' Just then Dad walked in with the wheel chair, he helped me up and placed me in it. 'Edward before you go in theres something you should know' I could hear how hard it was for him to say it, Bella was like another daugher to him. 'Its okay, I know Dad, Alice told me' 'You do?' I nodded. 'She'll pull through this son, she's strong, I just nodded again not trusting my voice.

Empov

After Bella and Edward had left, we all headed over to the Cullen house for a movie night. At the moment I was snuggled up with my Rosie and the same for Alice and Jasper. We were watching 'Ted' when the phone rang, Alice picked it up.

'Hello'

'What, no, um yes okay' Alice started to shake and break down in tears.

'Alice, what is it, honey calm down' Jasper tried to comfort her, we were all so scared at what that phone call said.

'Its Bella and Edward' she said shaking. 'They were in a car accident' No, no, no. My sister, my clumsy sweet little sister, she's hurt and so is my best friend. I am the big brother I am meant to protect her. I felt tears come to my eyes, I havent cried since I was little and mum left.

I have to get to the hospital now. All in shock we climbed into our cars and headed towards Forks Hospital. Stay strong Edward and Lil sis.

**Please Review:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Epov

As my father wheeled me into the room that Bella was in, I saw a sight that I would be forever embedded in my mind. My beautiful angel was covered in cuts and bruises, breathing through a tube. I did not know this girl, my Bella was always so full of life, always blushing and smiling not this, lying on a table fighting for her life. I was to numb and in shock to realise the other people standing and sitting in the room, Charlie had tears in his eyes standing at the back looking at Bella trying convince himself that this was all a nightmare.

But the one that was so unfamiliar was Emmett never had I seen that much pain and sadness in someone's eyes, someone's pain that matched mine.

His little sister, he was sitting by her side holding her hand. Rosalie was just behind him trying to comfort both of them but was failing with her cries as well. I tried to wheel myself closer, I needed to touch her, hold her, protect her, and dad seemed to understand and wheeled me right to her bedside.

I picked up her limp hand in mine like I have done since I remember but this time she did not squeeze back, it didn't feel right.

'Bella baby please, I am so sorry, you need to wake up for us' The tears fell again and my sobs were the only thing you could hear. I felt a comforting hand rest on my shoulder, Charlie gave my shoulder a squeeze but was looking straight at his daughter.

'Yeah come on Bells we need you, your stronger than this come on' Emmett said sniffling and wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

'Carlisle, is there any more news' I heard Rosalie ask

'Bella has several cracked ribs, a broken ankle, some bad cuts and bruises. But our main concern is her spine, thee force of the car crashing into her side has caused some certain damage but we won't know the extent of the damage till she wakes up'

'When will she wake up?' Emmett mumbled still looking at Bella

'We don't know it's up to Bella now, but try talking to her, theirs always rumours about how coma patients can hear people around them, I am going to go check on the other patients, I'll be back later' Carlisle said as he walked out.

Charlie looked at me then back to Bella, and said 'Emmett, Rose lets go get something to eat, let Edward have so time alone' he said and started to walk towards the door, Rose came round and hugged me, then Emmett last as he came round and squeezed my shoulder.

I decided to give Carlisle's theory ago 'I am so sorry Bella, if there was some way to swap places I would do it in a heartbeat, Just come back to me, I don't know what I would do without you' I held onto her hand, expecting her to squeeze but it never came.

**3 weeks later**

It has been three weeks since the accident, and Bella still hasn't woke up, the only change I can see is the yellow forms of her bruises and her cuts healing. I haven't gone to school or left the hospital since, even after the constant nag of the others.

I sit by her side waiting but, she's as still as the first time I saw her after we crashed. I sit here wanting to see those beautiful brown eyes open, it reminds me of the moment I first set eyes on her.

_FlashBack_

_'Welcome to second grade class! Well we have two new students with us today Edward and Alice Cullen please make sure you make them feel very welcome, now Edward please go sit next to Bella over there and Alice next to Jasper' _

_I looked to wear Mrs Benton had pointed to, and saw a very pretty young girl with big brown eyes that were shiny and reminded me of chocolate. _

_I took a seat next to her 'Hello, I am Edward Cullen, your Bella?'_

_She smiled, 'yeah and your sister is Alice. So how do you like Forks so far?' She asked very kindly_

_'Yeah I like it, well it's a lot different from where we moved from before, Alaska'_

_'Oh right, Do you want to hang round with me, my brother and our other friends at lunch'_

_'yeah I'd like that' I replied. I had a feeling Bella and I would be great friends._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled slightly thinking about when we first met, how much everything had changed. If someone had told me that day that Bella would be my girlfriend and soul mate, I would of laugh, no way do I deserve someone as sweet, caring and gorgeous her, I still don't and I don't think I ever will.

_Flashback _

_Age 15:_

_'Bella, I need to tell you something, can we go to our special place'_

_'Yeah, I need to tell you something as well' I pulled Bella along with me to our meadow, which we found when we were 9 years old._

_'Bella for the last year I have wanted to tell you something, your beautiful, funny and I care so much for you' I mumbled, I could feel myself flushing, but before I could do anything Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine, when she pulled back again she said. _

_'I love you Edward' and we kissed again_

_'I love you to'_

_End of Flashback_

I heard the door open, but I didn't turn around Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all walked in and took their place in the room.

'Edward why don't we go out for lunch, get you out of here for a bit' alice asked me

'I am not leaving her Alice' I mumbled

Emmett took the other seat after kissing Bella on the forehead, 'Hey little sis, do you think you can wake up for us, I miss teasing you and it's not the same without you, everyone's miserable without you' I could see how hard it was for him to not break down

'please Edward just an hour, Bella would not want you moping around here, will come back straight away I promise'

I looked from Bella to the others and back again, I stood up and kissed her forehead 'I'll be back soon love, please stay strong'

**Thank you for the reviews and comments, Please review again for this chapter:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bpov

As I drifted I could hear the voice of an angel talking to me 'I'll be back soon love, please stay strong', what no don't go. The voice had been the only thing that had kept me sane over this long amount of time. The voice was so beautiful and yet it sounded so familiar. I felt so weak, like I wanted to sleep forever, but the voices were encouraging me to wake up, I had to for them.

Apov

After we managed to pull my brother out of the hospital room we all headed to the closest restaurant possible, because Edward was too anxious to go too far. Well he was out of the room that was something. I know how he felt though, my best friend is in a coma, it's not the same without her all six of us are family and we are missing one of the most important things in our life. None of us are the same, Jasper misses Bella like a little sister he used to join Emmett in laughing about her clumsiness and how Jaz used to give her advice, Rose misses playing Barbie Bella and herself conscious best friend, and Emmett, he never jokes, laughs, or occasionally pulls a smile, his baby sister. Emmett was the overprotective big brother that every girl could ask for and now he feels like he's losing the one person next to Rose who he vows to protect.

_Flashback_

'_You what?'_

'_Emmett I love him, please don't overreact, you can't always protect me and Edward would never hurt me' Bella said sheepishly while Edward was holding her hand, awh!_

_We were all sitting in the lounge with big smiles on our face as Edward and Bella had come back from their meadow and FINALLY declared their love for one another. Well everyone happy apart from Emmett._

'_My best friend and my sister, what! Bella I thought I said no boys till you were 30' Bella rolled her eyes_

'_Please Em, I love him and he loves me' Emmett sighed and said 'Alright, but I am warning you Edward best friend or not if you ever hurt my sister in any way I will personally hunt you down with my dad's shotgun and end you' I saw Edward gulped, but Emmett smiled and laughed 'Wooo, I am happy for you guys I am only joking Eddie, well about most of it anyway' _

_End of Flashback_

That was a funny but great day, but my brother has only left the hospital once, he had us bring his clothes, I understand I cant imagine losing my Jaz, but Bella she's not gone she will pull through. But this is definitely not how we would imagine spending our year.

Epov

After we had finished eating, the others tried to extend the day out, but I made them take me back, I couldn't stand being away from her for too long. What if she woke up without me or something bad happened and I wasn't there to say goodbye. No I have to stay positive; she will wake up and walk away from this.

We had our whole future mapped out, go to college in New York, get an apartment, marriage, start a family and grow old together, I would make that still happen, Bella is my first and last love my soul mate and I could not live without her.

I would not go in a car since the accident; it reminded me too much that is why we walked and one of the reasons why I won't go home. I feel bad making it even worse for my family and friends but I can't leave especially like this.

As I walked to her room I imagined…

'_Bella, you're okay' I looked to see her sitting up on her bed smiling and no look of injuries on her._

'_Edward, I could hear you, god I have wanted to wake up for so long, wow you look awful when was the last time you slept' I laughed that was my Bella straight to the point and always worrying about others. I rushed forward and swept her up into my arms, 'I love you, I have missed you so much'_

'_I love you, me to, it's okay I am here and I will never go away I promise you' She smiled 'Edward!, Edward, EDWARD!'_

'EDWARD' I shook myself out of that dream I didn't realise the tears were falling till I felt the water on my cheeks. I looked up to see my dad, 'Dad, what's wrong? Is It Bella? Is she okay? Oh god I knew I shouldn't have left her'

'Edward stop, she's fine, well no change really apart from we noticed her blood pressure started to rise and then went back to normal, she was showing some activity'

My heart soared, at just that little bit of news, 'Does that mean she could wake up soon?' I asked hopeful, 'We don't know Edward, I am sorry son' He walked back into his office while I walked into her room. She was their no change, my dream not true, how I wish it was. I took my seat and held her small fragile hand in mine.

'Hey love, I am sorry I left today, well you know how Alice is' I smiled remembering all the times Bella was dragged on 10 hour shopping trips and how she always used to complain. 'Bella next month it's our two year anniversary, I want to celebrate with you love I had something perfect planned and I am going to make sure your still going to get it I promise'. For what seemed like the hundredth time tears welled up in my eyes, 'Hey, do you remember when you attacked Tanya in the restaurant on our date?' I laughed at the memory.

'_Well hi Eddie, Bella' she said in her flirty irritating voice as she stroked my arm,_

'_Hello Tanya, were busy at the moment could you sit down at your own table please' trying to get rid of her. 'oh eddie I know you don't mean that, why don't you dump the ugly swan and join me at my place, I was revolted. _

_I could see Bella clenching her fist, about to snap. 'Alright bitch, get your hands off my boyfriend, seriously Tanya I am intrigued do you just annoy people as a hobby or is that just your awful personality' I could see Tanya step back surprised by Bella's sudden outburst, I was so proud of her right now, and plus it was hot._

'_He's mine not yours, and if you had half a brain then maybe you would realise that he's not interested in some fake, plastic whore that's never been in a relationship because no one wants to be around after she has shagged half the school' I had the biggest grin on my face, while Tanya looked fuming._

'_Come on 'Eddie, I believe we have somewhere to be, perhaps back at my place' she winked impersonating Tanya's voice. I laughed and took her hand as we walked out._

_As soon as we were outside we both broke into fits of laugher, I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, her hands pulled on my hair as she moaned into my mouth, well pulled away breathing heavily but our faces only inches apart. 'I love you so much and I am so proud to be with you right now' I whispered looking at her in awe. She held onto my jacket, 'I am just fed up of her and I want people to know your mine' she said. I could see the tears in her eyes, 'I know you are mine and I am yours and nothing will ever change that, I love you' she grinned mischievously 'Well you know I am still confused about my feelings for you' I growled and kissed her again. 'You know dads on a fishing trip, and Em is at Rose's, we could you know, go back to mine' I looked at her and I could feel my heart stop, oh my god! I nodded._

_We got to Bella's and ran upstairs "What are you thinking Bella?" my name rolled off my tongue sending a shiver through my body and an instant __flush__ t__o her face._

_"How much I…I want you," a flush of embarrassment appeared on her face _

_"Bella," I whispered cupping her face with my hand. "I love you."_

_She pulled my head down for a kiss. We kissed slowly, as if to savour the moment like there would be no other. I parted her lips with my tongue and she gladly allowed me into my mouth, it all lead from one thing to another and I rode the bliss to its end, drifting off to sleep I was holding her with my chest pressed against her back. "Isabella Swan, I will love you forever," I whispered into her ear, the best night of my life._

I smiled thinking about our first time, how nervous we both were but how amazing it was. Her peaceful face now reminded me of the new face I saw when Bella was asleep that next morning, her beautiful, confident grown up young women she had come to be.

'Bella, I don't think I can handle this anymore, I miss you so much, please baby come back to me' I squeezed her hand before lifting it up and kissing it, and then I gasped and my heart skipped a beat as I felt the hand squeeze back!

**Cliffhanger there! Please tell me what you think and review:) !**


	6. Chapter 6

Bpov

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright light, I immediately shut them, before trying again.

'Bella sweetheart it's okay, open your eyes for me…. Dad!' I heard him shout out, I knew this voice, a voice that was so familiar and belonged to the person I loved most. Edward.

'Come on love, please I know you can do it' I could hear the tears in his voice I knew I had to do it.

'Edward' I choked out, I looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes to see his famous crooked smile that always made my heart skip a beat. I could see the tears in his eyes and start to fall down his cheeks, I felt his hand cup my face. Carlisle came into the room, with my Dad and Emmett on hot pursuit.

'Bella' I heard my big bro whisper, before running over to me bed side and trying to give me one of his famous bear crushing hugs, without trying to hurt me and avoiding the number of wires and tubes coming out of me.

Carlisle came over to me and started checking me, 'Bella I need to check something, in the accident your spine received quite a bit of damage'. I saw him go down to the bottom of my bed and begin to touch my leg, 'Can you feel this?' Panic burst through me as I couldn't feel whatever he was doing to me. Edward saw my reaction and immediately wrapped me in his arms, 'Bella its okay, everything will be fine'. How could he say that, when everything was clearly not.

'Bella can you move your legs for me?'. I tried my hardest I honestly did before the tears came down and I lost it.

Epov

Seeing her like that broke me, why did I get out with barely a scratch on me but her, the sweetest most caring person on this suffer to go through the pain didn't make any sense.

I tried to comfort her we all did, and I could see Emmett with his own tears in his eyes. She continued to cry and not listen to what we were saying. I had, had enough of her in pain and I couldn't stand to see it anymore. I grabbed her face in my hands 'Bella, please love, you will get through this, it doesn't mean that you won't move them ever again, you'll learn and you will I promise you, you will' I said not letting her believe that she will never walk again.

She looked into my eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that I got lost in, but they were filled with so much pain that it wasn't right.

'Bella, there is always hope, we will book you in for therapy and I believe that with building up your strength you will be able to walk again' Carlisle said looking at Bella. She nodded, 'What happens in the meantime, and what happens if the therapy doesn't work?' was her reply.

Carlisle swallowed 'In the meantime, you will have to be in here for at least another week, and you will use a wheelchair, and Bella you can't afford to think like that, you must stay positive' Bella seemed to not be taking it all in, but she nodded, the tears still in her eyes, she tried for a smile 'Well then I am just going to have to try my hardest then, aren't I?' I choked on a sob, god I loved that girl, I kissed her, I had missed her so much.

Bpov

'Glad to see yours eyes open sis, god I've missed you Bella bear' I laughed at the nickname he gave me when we were small; he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

'Yeah Bells, I promise you, you will get through this, your mum is around here somewhere. Don't ever thinking about leaving us kiddo' my dad said leaning over and hugging me.

I knew that beyond any doubt I had to stay strong; I could get through this for everyone. There was still a chance I could get me legs to work again. But one part of me wanted to just break down, and feel sorry for myself but I knew that wouldn't do any good.

'Up for a few more visitors' I looked towards the door to see my pixie best friend poking her head in. all I could do was nod before I saw my other three best friends running towards me and giving me hugs and kisses.

'Bella, you bitch don't you ever do that again, we thought you weren't going to wake up, I am your best friend I can't lose my best friend do you know what that would do..' I cut of her rambling.

'Alice I am sorry but I am here, okay you can't get rid of me that easily' 'Glad to see you awake Bells' Jasper said hugging me, and kissing me cheek.

'Bella please don't do this, again god I missed you so much' Said Rose who was next leaning over and squeezing me before going over to Emmett. It was so good to see all my family again, I know that they will help me through everything to come, and I know I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I saw Carlisle signal the others out, probably going to feel the others in.

Soon I was left with just Edward.

'Hey, come up here' I whispered

He came up onto the bed and wrapped his arm around me, while I leant my head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side.

'Please. Please don't ever do that to me again, I can't lose you Bella, I can't you mean too much' I had never heard Edward like this before, he sounded in pain and broken.

'I promise, but you have to make the same deal you know' I smiled, he kissed my hair before he began to softly stroke it and play with, what he had always done to comfort me.

'Bella, I promise you will get through this, you will walk again. I am not done dancing with you yet.' I cried, and sniffed at how much he cared for me and the love in his voice.

'I love you so much Edward Anthony Cullen' I whisper

'I Love you, Isabella Marie Swan'

I don't know how long we laid like that snuggled in each other's arms, but Emmett came in and smiled at our position. 'Eddie do you mind if I have a few moments with my lil sis' Edward smiled and nodded, 'Course' we kissed and I was left alone with my big bear brother.

'Hey Em'

He came and sat on the edge of me bed and took my hand, 'How you holding up?' I nodded blinking back the tears, 'I've been better if I am honest with you'

'I know tough girl, but you know you will get through this'

'Everyone keeps saying that Em, but I am scared' I admitted to my big bro, one of the three men in my life that I would trust with my life.

'I know you are and I would be worried If you want, but I know you, your one of the strongest people I know and you will get through this and don't let any test results tell you otherwise' he pulled me into a full blown em hug. I smiled and just let the tears come down, I felt his own on my cheeks too.

'I believe you em, but I am not sure if I am strong as Emmy bear' he laughed and pulled back and looked at me and I saw his face, with his tears and a big smile on his face.

'Well yeah you would be right about that, no one is' he joked. God I loved my brother, I loved all my friends and family and I know they will help me get through this.


End file.
